Immorally Impregnated
by Clairvoyant
Summary: What if Gunn and Fred and Wesley had dispensed of the henchmen before they reached Angel and COrdelia? What if they actually had sex?
1. One

Title: Immorally Impregnated 

Summary: What if Gunn/Wes/Fred had disposed of the henchmen and the bad guy before they even reached Angel and Cordy? What if Cordy and Angel actually....you know....you know!

* * *

Breathing in slow, shuddering intakes, Cordelia Chase sat in the uncomfortable position; waiting for the life-altering answer to the disconcerting question that floated in her mind.  
  
The bathroom on the bottom floor more often than not seemed so exclusively large and spacious; but as she sat there, her feet and legs swelling from pain, she felt confined and without help.  
  
As if paying for a crime by spending perpetuity in solitary incarceration.  
  
Noiselessly, she started to tap her feet and rock back and forth to keep herself diligent.  
  
The fresh recollection of that evening in the ballet dauntingly crept into her mind, frightening her with every second that passed.

* * *

  
  
Angelus lingered over her, an aggressive grin and a malevolent flicker in his dark, obstinate eyes. His hands wandered across her physique, as if examining and memorizing every aspect of her skin and flesh. One rough, large hand pushed her dress closer and closer to her waist, bunching it there as his other hand easily pinned her struggling frame beneath him.  
  
Feeling his erection pressed against her thigh, Cordelia struggled desperately to get free. Her small tussle earned her a fistful of pain. She winced as her arms swelled and her lip bloated from the impact.  
  
"Stop it," she begged, tears forming in her eyes. Those tears were not from the enormous physical pain she was enduring, but from the emotional turmoil at the sight of those familiar dark eyes looking down upon her; filled with hunger, lust and dangerous obsession.  
  
"I've been waiting for this for so long," he growled into her ear before devouring her neck with his teeth. Cordelia squealed at the pain of him sucking the blood out of her; the emptiness that filled her very being was enough to kill her. "You brought me back, Cordelia."  
  
Fred banging him upside the head with a broken chair-arm cut Angelus' enjoyment short. Though her bravery was well respected, Cordelia regretted her being so rash, for Angelus pounced on her, slamming his fists into every body part he could manage.  
  
But Gunn and Wesley, armed with swords and stray pieces of wood, overcame his power. Wesley took the opportunity to kick an arbitrary table between them to even the odds and give them time; while Gunn lunged several wood pieces at Angelus, hoping it would throw him off.  
  
Fred dragged her limp body over to Cordelia, looking desperate and frightened. "Oh god, Cordy." She brushed Cordelia's hair out of her eyes and attempted to rip a part of her dress off to tend to her wounds. But when the fabric wouldn't rip, she broke down in tears as the reality of the situation hit her hard.  
  
Her vision blurry now, Cordelia just shut her eyes; silently hoping the pain would fade away into the darkness where her dearest friend lay.

* * *

  
  
If that beam hadn't fallen on him, who knows what else he would've done. Cordelia reminded herself silently. Without Wesley's suggestion to call Willow to restore his soul, Angelus would have likely killed more innocent lives if he had woken up before the redhead arrived.  
  
Cordelia violently shut her eyes and prayed to god that the answer she so desired would show up on the stick she now held in her hand.  
  
Tracing the bruises along her arm and the shiner on her face, Cordelia winced; more so at the memory of the beating than the actual pain. Pointedly avoiding the two sore bite marks on her neck, Cordelia looked down.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Her life now flashing before her eyes, the woman fainted.

* * *

"How long do you think he's going to be staying up there?" Gunn gruffly asked, looking up from his Game boy. "Not that I have a problem with him staying up there. I also wouldn't have a problem staking his ass."  
  
The lobby was dark and damp; a leak in the ceiling had forced them to place several buckets until it was fixed. The unusual and rare storm outside stirred and the wind howled. Several lights dysfunctional at the moment, the entrance hall took on a dismal aura.  
  
"It's been over a month," Wesley pointed out, rubbing his eyes profusely as a headache overcame him. "He didn't do any permanent damage."  
  
Fred, more quiet than anyone else, surprisingly stood up to Wesley and said with a disgusted tone. "How dare you say that?" She didn't nod to acknowledge to the bruises all along her legs and the slash across her back; nor did she even touch them. It was obvious she was referring to Cordelia, who was still locked in the bathroom.  
  
"I know it wasn't Angel, and even though what he did was bad, I still know that he shouldn't be blamed. But Cordelia hasn't spoken one word since that night." The girl showed new heights of strength as she fought the urge to break down into tears and show all the emotion that was bottled up inside of her.  
  
"Every time she gets a vision, she writes it down," Lorne finished for her, squeezing her hand. "And for Cordelia, not talking is a big lifestyle change."  
  
Gunn shook his head, throwing his Game boy across the room in anger. "I've had enough. He can't hide up in his room and avoid the backlash that he deserves."  
  
Wesley grabbed Gunn's arm, giving him a look of warning; as if silently promising to hurt him if he dare move any further. "We're avoiding the entire situation more so than either Cordelia and Angel."  
  
Fred pushed Lorne away and walked up to Wesley, her small eyes swelling with tears. "You mean you, Wesley. Because I can't avoid it. Every night, I stir and stir and can't go to sleep, the bruises can't seem to go away. Even after this long. So don't go about tellin' me that I'm avoidin' the situation."  
  
"She's telling the truth," Gunn put in, comforting Fred slightly with a hug. His dark eyes were full of sadness at the sight of the girl he cared for in so much physical and emotional pain. "Both of my girls are in pain, and I aint gonna rest till the man...pire who did this to them is in as much pain as them!"  
  
"What you saw that night wasn't all that Angelus could do," Wesley informed him impassively, brushing the two off and walking behind the counter. "Cordelia knows that too. That isn't why she's hiding."  
  
Lorne shook his head, annoyed by the severity that their lives had taken so drastically, and swallowed the last of his drink; turning away and leaving the lobby.  
  
"Why then, genius?" Gunn growled, as if daring Wesley to keep defending the Vampire that he so loathed.  
  
Wesley placed his head in his hands and leaned on the counter, looking down at his feet in failure. "I don't know..."

* * *

Angel shivered as the cold air of the night drifted through the open doors and into the dark, daunting room. He had spent over a month in the bedroom, hardly ever drinking, and hardly ever thinking. At least, hardly ever thinking of anything besides what he did that night at the ballet.  
  
The fear that not only shined clear in Cordelia's eyes, but coursed through her blood was a painful feeling to experience and it had stayed with him ever since. He couldn't control himself that night, overcome by his evil alter ego Angelus. I lost my soul.  
  
Angel breathed in an unneeded breath in an attempt to calm himself. When that attempt failed, he slammed his fist through the nearest wall and growled. He could only imagine the bruises his made on Fred's small, feeble frame when he beat her down. He could only imagine the emotional pain those two girls were going through. He could only imagine Cordelia crying herself to sleep every night at the mere thought of him.  
  
He could only imagine.

* * *

Fred woke with a start. Raising her sweaty body, she looked around the room. Once recognizing where she was, the young Texan looked behind her, where Gunn lay sound asleep. The nightmare that had woken her up had been, with no surprise, a mere recollection of the ballet.  
  
How could something that happened so fast impact me so much? She asked herself as she wiped the cold sweat from her brow.  
  
Fred made her way out of the room and downstairs, hoping for a nice cup of warm milk to help her sleep.  
  
When her feet were planted firmly on the cold floor of the lobby, a small, hardly describable sound came from off in the distance. Curious, Fred stalked down the hallway where the sound was coming from. As she furthered herself down the hall, she finally recognized where the now distinguishable sobbing was coming from: the bathroom.  
  
Turning the knob, the young woman peeked her head inside, only to lose her breath as she saw Cordelia huddled in the corner crying. "Cordy?" she whispered, closing the door behind her and walking over to the woman.  
  
Cordelia's head shot up to look at her, her russet, swollen eyes locked with Fred's. "It's all too much."  
  
Fred's brow furrowed in confusion as she pulled Cordelia into a hug, squeezing her tight as she joined her in crying. The two shared a few moments of pain.  
  
Her hand was closed around an object and holding it tightly; so tightly that her hand was turning purple. "It's impossible."  
  
The stick fell freely from her hand, landing on the rug of the bathroom, as if perfectly placing itself for display.  
  
The stick read positive for pregnancy. 


	2. Two

Holding back a growl as he removed the jagged pieces of glass from the torn skin of his fist, Angel resisted the urge to look back up to the shattered glass that was once his window. Guilt no longer resided inside his soul when it came to the little things. The mistake he made was big enough to erase any culpability that may have dwelled in his essence beforehand.  
  
No matter how sidetracked the Vampire was, there wasn't any power in the world that could keep his senses from ringing in alarm when he heard a creak in the floor off in the distance; outside in he hallway, a familiar breathing pattern neared. The strong, overused cologne was enough to drive Angel mad as he anticipated he arrival of...  
  
"Wesley," he croaked, not once looking up from his fist. "What the hell are you doing up here?"  
  
"I heard glass break," the Englishman said slowly, his tone faltering under the eerie silence. Closing the door behind him, he edged closer to Angel, who alarmingly jumped away in fear and huddled himself in the corner. "Don't do this to yourself, Angel."  
  
Shaking his head violently, the Vampire wholly disagreed. "I saw the fear in her eyes. She wasn't looking at me anymore; she was looking into the eyes of a monster. We can't go back to how we were."  
  
Wesley pulled up a chair and sat down, not once taking his blue eyes off of Angel. "I'm fighting all of my urges and brotherly instincts for Cordelia to not stake you on the spot."  
  
Angel laughed maniacally for a few moments, choking back tears the whole time. Spreading his arms from side to side, he openly invited Wesley's makeshift threat. "Go ahead."  
  
The former Watcher remained impassive as he stared Angel down hard; images of the Vampire in his worst form leaning over Cordelia, preparing to...Then, after Fred bravely and gracefully prevented the act he was planning on doing, he had pounced on her and.... Wesley choked back tears, fighting desperately not to show any emotion.  
  
"Are they alright?" Angel croaked, not able to say their names as the pain succeeded in overtaking him.  
  
Shaking his head, Wesley clenched his fists to keep from pouncing on the Vampire. "Fred can't even sleep at night, and the bruises you...inflicted upon her are still...hurting her."  
  
"And Cor...?"  
  
"She hasn't spoken one word since that night, and she looks as if she were being abused for years; physically, mentally and emotionally."  
  
"Stop it..." Angel begged, a tear falling freely from his eyes and sliding down his dirty cheek. "Just stop this and stake me already, you bastard." His ploy to piss the Watcher wasn't working and he was merely coming off as pathetically desperate.  
  
"I've brought the label of ignorant onto myself willingly as I continued to defend your innocence to Gunn, Lorne, Fred and Cordelia. Though deep down inside, I doubt even my own belief of your virtue," Wesley gruffly explained, taking a deep breath and standing up. "It is not the act that you committed that makes you weak and pitiful, Angel. It's the cowardice you displayed when you ran away from the consequences of your actions. Angelus may have beaten down Cordelia and Fred, but you...you were the one who selfishly barricaded himself in this room, hiding from their anger, their fear...for your own disgraceful reasons."  
  
"And what are you planning on doing then, Wes?" Angel asked, desperately grasping the last bit of willpower left in his soul as he stood on his unstable, wobbling legs.  
  
Turning towards the door, the Englishman merely muttered. "I still have hope that the Champion that I and everyone downstairs, at one time or another, looked up to and was inspired by, will find some dignity and come out of this hole." With nothing else said, Wesley turned the knob on the door and left with a quick movement; leaving Angel alone again with the deafening silence.

Gunn tapped his fingers slowly; his jaw firming as his thoughts drifted back and forth from the image of Fred's fresh bruises from that night and how she looked before him at the exact moment. "You need anything?" He asked absently, looking into her eyes with unfaltering concern while bringing his hand up to graze her cheek.  
  
Flinching, Fred didn't respond. Though she didn't pull away, it was clear in her eyes that she wanted to. No trace of a smile seemed to appear on her youthful façade as she looked away, hiding the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Gunn swallowed hard and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a loving hug. Kissing the top of her head, he mumbled reassuring words into her ear. Pulling away just far enough so that their faces were inches apart, he looked deeply into her eyes, searching for something that he desperately needed. Licking his lips and swallowing hard as a lump formed in his throat, he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Uncertainty flooded her soft, brown orbs, but Gunn didn't catch sight of it; or at least, if he saw it, he ignored it as his desperation flooded to the surface and he replaced the look of warning on her façade with something that he desired to see: love. But it wasn't there.  
  
Fred turned her face just before his lips reached hers, forcing his lips to collide with her cheek. "I need to go," she croaked, a tear falling freely from her cheek as she noticed the pain in his eyes. I wish I could give you what you want, Charles. Fred so desired to say to him.  
  
Wiping the tear from her cheek, Fred let out a small, frustrated sigh and quickly moved towards the stairway.

A knock on the door alarmed Cordelia, sending chills up and down her spine. "Who's there?" she asked in a raspy voice that was no louder than a whisper. No answer came; only the door opening slightly proved that there was someone there.  
  
Fred poked her small head in through the crack and looked at Cordelia with tearful eyes, as if silently asking for permission. When Cordelia nodded, the young Texan entered as quietly as she could manage, closing the door with a soft snap before bursting into tears and hugging Cordelia desperately. "I'm so sorry for you."  
  
"Don't be," Cordelia lied, closing her eyes abruptly, wishing that she had more people feeling sorry for her to fill the empty void. She didn't care if it was selfish, she didn't care if everyone ignored each other's pain and focused just on hers. She just didn't care anymore.  
  
"So is Angel the father?" Fred dared to ask, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of the Vampire.  
  
Cordelia strained a smile through her sobs and swallowed hard. "That night was about the only sex I've had in a while." Clenching her hands into fists to keep them from trembling, the ex-cheerleader's legs buckled beneath her and she sat on the bed for support. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"  
  
"No one at all," Fred assured her. "I didn't know whether or not you wanted me to, so I just figured it'd be better if I waited."  
  
Thankful to Fred for keeping the secret safe, Cordelia nodded and tried to whisper thank you. "I'm still in shock."  
  
Though Cordelia was stating the obvious, Fred nodded and listened intently, not once disturbing the woman as she admitted everything."I'm only alive when you're inside of me," Cordelia whispered before Angel's possessed her lips; the passionate embrace heating up as the moments passed. The chain slipped out of her hands and the cross fell to the ground with a soft thump that seemed to resonate throughout the room, as if sending off some ironic symbolism that maybe the pair shouldn't continue. Yet neither took notice, as each were fumbling with the other's outfit, fervently mumbling phrases to entice their partner.  
  
Grabbing Angel's lapel, Cordelia breathed in sharply as his curious hands continued to wander her lustrous frame. "This is wrong," she let out a breathy moan as she fell onto a divan placed in the middle of the room, with Angel softly placing his body on top of hers. "You know him," she continued through his kisses. When he moved southward, placing wet, passionate kisses on her neck, she closed her eyes and forced herself to speak through her incessant moans. "He has power..."  
  
Eyes locking with hers, Angel held back a mischievous grin and whispered into her ear as his hands roamed between her legs. "Power to do this?"  
  
Gasping, Cordelia closed her eyes and let the blissful pain take over. Yet even as she surrendered to the sweet pleasure, the moment was bittersweet and she held back a sob. "Stefan, his powers are unnatural...he could-"  
  
"What? Kill us?" Angel's courage never faltered as he looked at her with infatuated eyes.  
  
"Worse," Cordelia replied under her breath.  
  
"Kurskov owns the company. He doesn't own you,"  
  
"He doesn't know that. He thinks I'm his. That I dance for him. He thinks I love him."  
  
"Come away with me. Now. Tonight. We'll disappear. Even he wont find us. You can still dance."  
  
"Can I? I don't," she paused, locking stares again with Angel. "Not now, maybe when we're-"  
  
"Don't. Don't make promises," Angel begged, bringing his finger up to her lips.  
  
Pulling his hand away and placing it softly between her breasts, Cordelia held back a quiver and leaned further into the divan, inviting him to extend the passionate embrace. "Help me. Help me be not afraid."Cordelia awoke suddenly, her eyes bulging out as she shifted her weight and looked around the room, afraid that she wasn't alone. Wiping the cold sweat from her brow, the young woman stood on her unstable legs and wobbled over to the bathroom. The Hotel, though also Angel's home, had become a makeshift residence for Cordelia ever since that night. Every time she tried to walk out of the Hotel, it seemed as if some unknown force would pull her back inside. A nagging feeling it was, and quite annoying.  
  
Splashing a cupful of cold water onto her face, she looked into the mirror to see a dreary, worn version of herself looking back at her.  
  
God, what has happened to me? She asked herself repeatedly as she slumped against the wall. Suddenly though, certain thoughts that Cordelia never even figured would enter her mind this soon in her life crept their way to the front of her mind.  
  
I'm going to be a mother, she laughed slightly at the thought. Rubbing her belly absentmindedly, the woman just sat there in the bathroom, thoughts of concern rubbing her the wrong way, what to dress the baby with, what sex the baby was going to be.  
  
It's going to be a long year. 


End file.
